S H A D E S of B L U E
by The Biggest Bugger
Summary: Her name was Indigo and her best friend was the black diary she carried in the back pocket of her leather school bag. Care to take a peak?
1. Happy Birthday

**S H A D E S of B L U E**

**Chapter One**

_Thursday, December 10 (Limo)_

_It's my sixteenth birthday today, Diary, but the only person who remembered was Seiji. I love my driver, he's more family than anyone in that big house, but still, they should have remembered._

_Seiji just asked me how long it's been since I came here._

_I answered, "One year, three months, and thirteen days, but who's counting?" He didn't smile at my joke._

_I don't blame him. It was lame._

_School. Bye._

* * *

I'm in class 2-A. I've been sitting in the back and blending in for a while now, but every now and then someone gets too curious.

"Niji-san?"

Looking up from my book, I saw a small girl. Nami Watanabe, first daughter of the Watanabe hotel chains. Important.

"Good morning, Watanabe-san. Is there something I can do for you?"

Relief flooded my body when she shook her head. I had done enough favors for my lifetime. "Ano, I was just wondering," she began, looking down at her feet. "Do you, um, are you from the Akagane family? As in the illegitimate child of-."

My book slammed shut and she jumped. "Curiousity killed the cat, Watanabe-san. Perhaps you should take your seat. Class is about to start."

She did as she was told and left, but I could tell from the tears welling up in her eyes that I had hurt her feelings.

Whatever.

We were about to drop business with them anyway.

"You could have been nicer."

Looking up I recognized the handsome face. Tamaki Suoh, the supposed "heir" of the Suoh empire. Very important.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"There wont be a next time," Tamaki sighed watching the trembling girl take her seat. "She's probablly never going to try to talk to you again."

Good, I wanted to say, but only shrugged.

"Tamaki. Class." Behind him was Kyoya Ootori, the third son of the Ootori family. Give or take a few years and he would be the heir. Important.

"Good morning, Ootori-san." He acknoledged me with a nod, but didn't bother with me. I was used to it.

"Ah, Hime-chan!" Tamaki grinned, turning his attention back to me. "You are a new flower in this garden, when did you blossom?"

"I am not a new flower in any garden, Suoh-san," I said. "I am just someone in your class that you have failed to notice existed for the past two years."

"Th-That's not true!"

"Then what's my name?"

He stuttered out some excuses, but I wasn't listening anymore.

"Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt," I said softly, fingering the spine of my black diary.

"What was that?"

"Advice, Suoh-san," I replied calmly. "You should take it and your seat. Class is starting."

The Ootori-boy's eyes were on me, analyzing like he always was, but I pretended not to notice. There wasn't much to see. I was just a wallflower in this amazing "garden" of high society.

I didn't even blame Suoh for not knowing who I was, after all he wasn't in a position where he had to memorize the names and faces of the entire student body to make sure he didn't offend anyone.

That was my job.

Giving me a sad smile, Tamaki handed me a rose I was too busy protecting my pride to notice he was holding. "Please accept this as an apology, Hime-sama. And perhaps you will join us at club today?"

"Indigo," I told him, taking the red flower and purposely ignoring his offer. "My name is Indigo."

"Then later, Indigo-hime," he waved and moved towards his seat in the front.

"Please be a little politer, Niji-san," Kyoya said as soon as his blond friend was out of earshot. "You are not in any position to speak to anyone as you do."

"Politeness is just organized indifference."

"Paul Valery," he replied before leaving me alone in the back of class 2-A trying to blend in.

* * *

After class, instead of bolting for the door, I stayed behind and thought.

I had changed. I know I had. I didn't smile as often, wore clothes I despised, straightened the hair I loved, made mediocre grades, and only spoke when necessary.

I'm not happy. I haven't been for a while.

"Wise men ne'er sit and wail their woes," I whispered to myself. Shakespeare was right, but I only shook my head. "I'm not a wise man."

"Of course not!" An annoyingly familiar voice squealed. "You're a wise woman!"

Staring up at the peculiar eyes of Tamaki, I had a strange thought. His eyes, commonly reffered to as "violet" or "purple", but were, in fact, "indigo."

"Irony is an insult conveyed in the form of a compliment," I told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Edwin Whipple."

Turning to see the Ootori behind Tamaki, I felt displeased with myself. Attracting too much attention wasn't good.

"Excuse me, Suoh-san. Ootori-san," I bowed and reached for my bag.

"Eh?" Tamaki cried in dismay. "You're not coming?"

"Where?"

"Club!"

My heart sank and I mentally kicked myself for not leaving sooner. "Maybe another day?"

"What's wrong with today?"

I was silent, no excuses prepaired.

* * *

"I brought you a gift, Tamaki-senpai," a girl blushed and handed him a small box.

Cupping the girl's face in his hands, the idiotic flirt bent closer to her, "You shouldn't have. Your presence here is present enough."

Cue equally (if not more) idiotic squeals.

"Stupidity should be painful," I muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the couch still upset with myself for ending up here.

"Is something wrong, Niji-san?" Looking up at a slightly more composed fangirl, I smiled. "I'm fine, Kitamura-san."

"...Niji?" Tamaki repeated, finally releasing the unconcious girl. "Your name is Niji, Indigo-hime?"

I bit my lip, afraid this would happen.

"If you don't mind, Suoh-san, I'd like to try out another host. Would that be all right?" I didn't give him time to answer before I went to the closest host who did not have a habit of flashing their glasses or cuddle with their brother.

"It's nice to meet you, Fujioka-san," I smiled at the boy. "I've heard much about you."

"Ah, hai," Haruhi bowed. "And you are?"

"Indigo Niji, second year."

"It's good to meet you, Niji-senpai," he smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

As he made my cup, the other customers leaned toward me, looking a little interested.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new, Niji-san?"

I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. "No, Sakumoto-san, I came at the end of Junior High. I just keep to myself, that's all. Oh, you have such lovely curly hair. I wish I had it."

The girl blushed and fingered her curly hair before mumbling a thank you.

"Oh!" One of the girls shreaked. "I remember! When Niji-san came, she scored so high at the beginning of the year. She even beat Tamaki-senpai and tied with Kyoya-senpai!"

"Really?" Haruhi perked up.

I cringed at my past mistake.

"Hai," she continued. "It was so shocking for a commoner to score so high. Except for you, Fujioka-san!" She added quickly. "But, yes, it was amazing. Though, after that, Niji-san didn't do so well, and went down to the middle of the school ranking. Isn't that right, Niji-san?"

I nodded, but then shook my head modestly. "It was just luck."

They giggled and agreed, and I was relieved the storm had passed, but a pair of mocha eyes were still fixed on me.

* * *

The hours passed slowly, yet surely and it was finally time to leave.

Relief washed over me as I was about to follow the rest of the girls out.

"Niji-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Your uniform!"

Stopping, I looked down at a stain. Smiling, I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, Fujioka-san. It's not that big of a deal, I hated it anyway."

"Ni...ji-sen...pai?" Haruhi blinked up at me as the last of the customers filled out of the room. "Could it be...you're trying not to stand out?"

Silence fell over the room as the hosts turned their attention to me and I could feel panic build up inside of me.

"Your grades," he said, thinking outloud. "You can't just suddenly do so well and then not. Luck doesn't work that way. And your hair," he pointed to the stick-straight strands. "You said you wanted curly hair, but you already have it."

To my horror, I spotted one small, yet obvious curl hanging in front of my face.

"And the uniform, why would you wear it if you don't like it?" Haruhi asked. "It's not manditory. And how does someone who transfered so long ago, not get noticed unless-"

"Enough!"

I hadn't meant to shout, but if my memory served right, I had.

"What's your point? So what? I can do whatever I want," I snapped, childishly.

"Of course you can, but...you don't look happy, Niji-senpai."

He had hit the nail and I was at a loss of words. I had heard of the commoner scholarship-student and his amazing abilities to see through people, but never had I imagined he'd be able to do to...well..._me_.

"So why do you do it, Senpai?"

"Indigo Niji," Kyoya read off his notebook. "Class 2-A. Third daughter and illegitimate child of Lyn Niji and the Akagane Head, Ken Akagane, who owns multiple hotel chains, medical pharmacies, convenience stores, and hospitals. Born December 10 in the United States."

"Eh?" Mitsukuni Haninozuka beamed. "Happy birthday, Indi-chan!"

"Th...Thanks..." I said quietly. "I think I should go...now."

"W-Wait, Niji-san!" Tamaki called, but I had already slammed the door.

* * *

"What a weird girl," the twins commented staring after her.

"But, I don't understand," Haruhi remarked turning to Kyoya and Tamaki. "Why would she do all that?"

"If I am correct," Kyoya began, pushing up his glasses.

"Which you probably are," the twins nodded.

"She was told to."

"By who?"

"Her father. Who else?"

"But why?"

"You don't advertise that you have an illegitimate child," he replied. "Especially one from such a powerful family. And especially one whose mother was the wife, now ex-wife, of an equally important family."

"Like?"

"The Suohs."

"Eh...?"

* * *

_Thursday, December 10 (My Closet)_

_Junko is back from University and Tenma actually came home today, so here I am, Diary, eating crackers in my closet._

_It's the last four hours of my sixteenth birthday and I'm hiding in a closet, chewing on dry morsels of salty bread and a shoe is wedged up my butt. Some how I pictured it a little different from this, Diary, but I guess I really can't complain._

_When I left school Seiji scolded me fore being late even though he's always telling me to stay and socialize. But when I told him this he just shoved me in the limo and told me ice cream didn't keep._

_And there it was. A puddle of ice cream cake on the seat with a burned out candle floating on top._

_I told him he shouldn't have, but he just patted my head and said, "Happy Birthday, Oujo-sama. Now shut up and make a wish."_

_I love it when he calls me "Oujo-sama," even though I don't qualify for the title. I love it even more when he pats my head even though he has three children of his own to comfort._

_If I hadn't started to cry so hard that he had to circle the entire estate three times before I looked presentable again, only to find the real Oujo-samas of the Akagane family inside, it would have been a wonderful birthday._

_But it's not. I'm hiding in my closet eating crackers and now I'm thirsty._

_Great._

* * *

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** Happy Birthday!!!

**Taste_The_Rainbow_Eat_Crayons:** Hey, Mom.

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** Oh, God, what happened, Indigo? Did your sisters do something again?

**Taste_The_Rainbow_Eat_Crayons:** Mom, that was a one-time thing.

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** Oh, excuse me, but breaking your leg is hardly a one-time thing.

**Taste_The_Rainbow_Eat_Crayons:** They didn't break my leg, Mom.

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** They tripped you down the stairs.

**Taste_The_Rainbow_Eat_Crayons:** It wasn't like that.

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** Then what was it like?

**Taste_The_Rainbow_Eat_Crayons:** Nothing. Just forget it. If you're so concerned why don't you take me home?

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** We've been over this, Indigo. I can't.

**Taste_The_Rainbow_Eat_Crayons:** Why not?

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** I just can't.

_Last message sent at 22:03._

**Runnin_With_Skizzors:** Look, I have to go to work. Happy birthday. I love you.

_Runnin_With_Skizzors has logged off._

**Taste_The_Rainbow_Eat_Crayons:** ...bye

* * *

_**There. Done.**_


	2. Of Closests and Parties

**S H A D E S of B L U E**

**Chapter Two**

"Ah, Indigo-hime!"

"I'm not a princess," I snapped at Tamaki the next morning.

He paused a moment before laughing and apologizing. "Gomen, Indigo-chan. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you would like to come to club again?"

"It is best to be alone than with bad company."

And from the way his face fell I could tell he finally understood how much I hated him.

"I see," he laughed softly. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

He turned away as did the rest of the heads of my classmates that had been watching. I could tell their disapproval of me from their whispers and the way they shook their heads and I felt guilty before remembering I had no need to be.

"You really should watch your mouth, Niji-san."

"Mind your own business, you don't know me."

"I know enough," Kyoya shrugged. "And I will be minding a business in the future, while you will sit alone in a room so you don't bring anymore shame to your family."

"Practice what you preach," I laughed. "Aren't we hypocritical, Ootori-san? Bringing something like that up."

"Just returning the favor," he shrugged. "Tamaki doesn't have the guts to do it, so I'll do it for him."

"I quoted George Washington not blame him for everything that's wrong in my life."

"You might as well have."

"You can't unscramble an egg," I said a little more softly. "He's a good person, I know it, and he means well, I know that, too, but the last thing I need is pity. You saw my rejection first-hand, Ootori-san, so you should know better. I don't want pity. I just want to be left alone."

"Congratulations, Niji-san. You're alone."

With that he left and took his seat by a falsely cheery Tamaki, leaving me crushing my diary in my hands and fighting back tears.

* * *

As soon as class was over, I bolted out the room and rushed down the stairs.

"That asshole," I muttered while weaving through students. "Damn third son. Arrogant son of a bitch. He can just go and fu-."

Slamming into someone, I flew back against the hard marble floor.

"Damn heels have no grip on the freaking planet," I grumbled from the floor, glaring up at the ceiling. "It's a wonder I haven't fallen off the face of the earth yet..."

"Niji-senpai?"

At the sound of my name, I groaned and placed my school bag on my head as a shield only to have it fall off.

"Niji-senpai?" Haruhi blinked down at me. "What are you doing?"

"You can't change the past, but you can ruin the present by worrying about the future."

"Huh?"

"Laying on the floor, what else does it look like?" I snarled, ignoring his outstretched hand and pulling myself to my feet. "Unless you want to tell me that's because I don't like to walk."

The first year only stared blankly at my lame insult and I could feel myself flushing in embarrassment. About to make my leave with careful steps, he called after me.

"What now?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Niji-senpai?"

"A..._walk_?" I repeated. "What makes you think_ I_ would _want_ to take a _walk_ with _you_?"

"I'm not sure, you just look like you wanted someone to talk to."

Again, the amazing observations of the poor left me angry and unguarded.

"Even if that's true," I spat. Which it was, but I would never admit it. "What makes you think I would want to talk to _you_, of all people?"

The boy frowned, gave me a small bow, apologized for wasting my time and turned to leave.

Just like that, he left me standing there under the stares of my fellow classmates, tears beginning to reappear as I sprinted for cover.

* * *

_Friday, December 11 (Girls' Bathroom)_

_I've been doing this a lot lately, Diary. Crying, I mean._

_Unfortunately I have to make this session quick. My unbeloved care taker and unloved head of the internal affairs of the Akagane family, Yokokora, found me in my closet last night drooling on a four hundred thousand yen kimono, but instead of a scolding and punishment she only told me I was to attend a party with my family the next evening. She said I was to come home right after school so I could get ready._

_Honestly speaking, Diary, I would rather stay in my closet a year than go anywhere ever again with the Akagane family. We all know what happened the first and last time I went to a party, and I am by no means in the mood for a repeat._

_But of course I have to._

_Go, I mean._

* * *

"Kyoya?" Tamaki began while walking beside his best friend and waving to a group of girls in the hall.

"What is it?"

"Did you know about Niji-san?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Of course."

"I see..."

"You don't owe her anything."

"What?"

"You don't owe her anything," Kyoya repeated.

"But-"

"Tamaki," He interrupted. "You have this annoying habit of always trying to be a hero. Please refrain from that. She doesn't want your help."

Tamaki smiled and sighed. "I'll try, but I can't help but want to do something."

"Are you going to come?"

"Of course," Tamaki grinned. "I love your family's parties."

* * *

_Friday, December 11 (Limo)_

_I'm exhausted, Diary. Four hours of primping and plucking can do that to you._

_But it's even more aggravating when it does nothing to help you physical appearance._

_Junko and Tenma looked ten times better and I believe my step-mother's words were: "Like putting lipstick on a pig."_

_My confidence was slashed to ribbons before I even made it out the door, but Seiji smiled and told me I was beautiful and if anyone looked like a hog, it was them. Which, you know, is a lie, but it made me feel better about not being allowed in the main car._

_Not that I wanted to ride with them, I prefer Seiji a million times over, but it still hurts that I'm not allowed to even take a ten minute car ride with them._

_Seiji has been talking non-stop since we left and telling me how much better I am than them and if he were Pinocchio his nose would be off the charts. I think he's just trying to make me feel better on account of what happened last time._

_I told him to stop and that I was really okay._

_I think my nose just grew a little._

* * *

The party was just as extravagant as I had remembered.

Famous people, golden things, designer clothes, the works.

And yet I somehow managed to find myself hiding behind a plant. Standing there, I watched everyone and could easily spot my family on the other side of the ballroom surrounded by people and looking amazing.

God, I hate them.

"Punch?"

Looking up, my face hardened.

"What are you doing here, Ootori-san?"

"This is my house," he replied, placing the glass of punch in my hands.

"I meant right here," I said. Of course I had known who the host family would be and that was yet another reason I dreaded coming. "Shouldn't you be mingling and planning succession domination?"

"I am."

Stopping just as the glass touched my lips, I looked up at Kyoya and he looked down at me. We were silent for a moment, oblivious to everyone behind the too green plant, and in that moment my blood boiled.

"Did that idiot put you up to this?" I demanded.

"Ask him yourself," was all he said before he left.

Not a second passed before Tamaki himself appeared by my side, giddy smile and all.

"Ah, Niji-san!" He grinned. "So good to see you, I have something important to ask you and-!"

"No," I interrupted, dumping my drink in the pot and shoving the glass in the dirt. "The answer is no."

There was silence.

One minute. Two minutes. Three.

"Why not?"

I looked at him, then at the back of my father's head and I wasn't mad anymore.

"Sometimes the road less traveled is less traveled for a reason," I said softly.

"Are you scared, Niji-san?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped against the wall, not bothering to answer.

He sighed and I expected him to leave, but he just took a seat on the cold marble floor beside me.

Silence.

One minute. Two minutes. Three.

"If I say I'll think about it, will you leave?"

"Only if you mean it," Tamaki smiled jokingly and surprisingly enough I nodded.

"Have a lovely evening, Niji-san," he smiled, rising to his feet. "And remember this: Every accomplishment starts with the decision to try."

And he left me behind the plant with the impression that he had memorized that anonymous quote just to talk to me.

"Idiot," I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_**There. Done.**_


	3. On Holiday

**S H A D E S of B L U E**

**Chapter Three**

_Sunday, January 4 (Limo)_

_It's been almost a month since the party, Diary and since I wrote to you, but I've just been so busy._

_Well, as far as cowering behind Christmas trees goes anyway._

_Sure, Winter Break is nice since I get the mansion to myself as even Yokokora travels with my family to Tahiti, but I just never feel safe._

_And since Seiji has his own family I've been awfully lonely sitting in the limo by myself._

_To tell the truth, Diary, I think I might be a little pathetic._

_Whatever._

_Everyone came back yesterday, so now I have an actual reason to hide, but to be honest, Diary, I can't forget about Suoh._

_It's not like I like him or anything (plus he has that thing for Fujioka), it's just the idea that idiot projected onto me has been keeping me awake at night._

_And I can't believe I'm writing this, Diary, but I'm starting to like it._

_The idea. Not Suoh._

_He's been_ _keeping up with his side of the bargain, by the way._

_In other words: I am being totally ignored._

_The ass even knocked me over and kept walking, so it's obvious he's taking it a little too literally._

_But I should be happy, right?_

_I'm invisible, again. Just like I wanted._

_Right?_

* * *

"Niji-san," Yokokora called me. "I have something to discuss with you."

In my mind I'm kicking and screaming and tearing out my hair.

However, in real life I'm obediently taking my seat in front of her.

"Look," she said, sliding a single sheet of paper across the low table.

My test scores.

_87%_

_86%_

_85%_

_87%_

_89%_

She continued, saying how unexceptable it was for me to make higher grades than Junko and Tenma.

In my mind, my hands are around her throat and I'm screaming how retarded and outdated her Japanese way of thinking is. After all, it isn't my fault my sisters were and still are average.

However, in real life I'm apologizing and promising it won't happen again.

But on my way out I'm starting to wonder if I really meant it.

And I couldn't help but let the thought I've been rejecting all month slip out.

"If I were heiress, I wouldn't have to deal with this."

**_

* * *

Short. Done._**


End file.
